Encerrados
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur simplemente no se lo podía creer. Él y Alfred para salir de allí tendrían que tener "eso"… "No hay cámaras, no hay grabadoras así que despreocúpense, no habrá evidencia de lo que harán dentro de estas cuatro paredes..." eso decía la maldita carta.


Esta historia me las inspiro **_Anni_**, así que un gran **_agradecimiento a ella_** que en un fic me dijo que los metería en un cuarto encerrados a los dos por años si era necesario para que salieran amándose, eso me dio esta diabólica idea D:!, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas:** US/Uk. Insinuaciones de Franada y Esp/Roma.

**Advertencia:** Semi-Lemon, un poquito más fuerte de los que suelo escribir (Advertidos/as) . Lugares raros para hacer "esas cositas", y naciones malvadas… (Para nosotros/as no, para Alfred y Arthur sí)

* * *

_**¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?**_

Inglaterra golpeaba desesperado la puerta tratando exasperadamente de salir, gritaba maldiciones y aventaba su cuerpo contra la puerta una y otra vez, reiterando. Seguía gritando mientras Estados Unidos, sí, él, en la esquina derecha del cuarto sólo atinaba a mirarlo y seguirlo con sus ojos.

—Arthur…

—¡Déjenme salir! ¡DÉJENME SALIR! —gritaba mientras resonaban en la puerta sus aclamaciones. Lo debían dejar salir, ni pensar en la **_segunda _**opción para salir de allí ¡Eso jamás! ¡Jamás!

—Arthur…—seguía susurrando el norteamericano.

El inglés seguía gritando mientras ignoraba la presencia de su acompañante en aquel cuarto. Exacto, estaba entre cuatro paredes blindadas con un pequeño hueco para respirar en sus cabezas sin nada más, sin ningún objeto y sin ninguna compañía a excepción de Alfred quien estaba como una lechuga, fresca y sereno en la esquina.

—¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Pervertidos de mierda! ¡Ábranme!

—Arthur…

—¡Alfred cállate! —volteó hacia el menor—¡Estoy tratando de salir de aquí!

¿Y qué era lo que había pasado?, algo simple y maquiavélico por parte de los demás países.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

[Horas antes]

Arthur caminaba junto a kiku, conversando de manera fluida y riendo de algunos temas, el inglés no sabía muy bien porque la caminata… pero recorrer y despejar un poco su mente y sus problemas con un amigo no era algo de lo que se sintiera muy mal o resentido. Así fue como decidió seguirlo además de que todos los países tenían citas importantes que atender y no podían juntarse en la reunión que se llevaba acabo ese día.

Era una situación extraña, era verdad. Pero se alegraba de que lo fuera, así su día de jornada laboral se convertía en uno liviano junto a un amigo.

—Y así fue como paso…, fue sumamente divertido…

—Me lo imagino Inglaterra-san, me lo imagino—respondió escuchando aparentando interés en lo que decía el británico mientras una leve sonrisita surcaba sus labios.

El asiatico abrió una habitación que parecía común y Arthur entró por inercia cuando nota que el asiatico no le seguía y sintió el sonido de la gran puerta cerrarse.

Arthur volteó extrañado, trató con el seguro moviendo la perilla pero no estaba cediendo.

—¿Japón? ¡Hey Japón! Me quede en esta pieza…no se abre. ¿Podrías tratar de abrirla desde el otro lado?

Y nadie respondió.

Lo intento nuevamente, pero nadie respondió y fue allí cuando se tomo la molestia para observar a aquella habitación. Estaba completamente vacía a excepción de un muchacho que él conocía muy bien, Alfred F. Jones.

—Hello…—atinó a decir natural, casi con espontaneidad Estados Unidos.

—Hello…—le respondió Arthur—How are you? —preguntó. Esperen… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, este no es el momento ni el lugar para algo como esto.

El americano tomo un papel desde su chaqueta y lo releyó, miró al británico y se sonrojo levemente para decir—¿Con que te trajeron aquí? ¿Con porno?

El inglés sinceramente no entendía a que se refería el estadounidense—¿A…a que te refieres?

América suspiró y agitó la cabeza—A mí me trajeron con una hamburguesa…me dijeron "Alfred, entra allí, hay kilos y kilos de las mejores hamburguesas del mundo", yo no vacilé claro está…, caí redondito. Entré corriendo en la habitación para que luego me encerraran…lo tenían todo planeado…

—Y me dirás… ¿que estás aquí…sentado en una esquina sin pedir ayuda esperando a salir muerto o que alguien te saque?…

El americano meditó la pregunta, vio el papel con la vista y dijo—Muy posiblemente eso pase…no quiero que sea así…pero es bastante probable…

—Idiota, ¿y así te dices un héroe? ¿Rindiéndote de esa manera? ¡Nosotros podemos Alfred! Salgamos de esta habitación ahora mismo…

El estadounidense pestañeo varias veces incrédulo mientras su actitud se ponía algo nerviosa—¿Ahora mismo?

—Yes…

—¿Seguro?

—¿Enserio?...no tienes…¿ningún problema? ¿Qui-eres hacerlo conmigo?

Arthur siguió asintiendo no entendiendo muy bien al americano, ¿Qué podría haber de increíble en salir de allí? ¿Por qué razón lógica se tendría que quedar allí como un idiota encerrado junto al menor?

—Bien…—susurró. Alfred se desabrochó un poco la camisa y atrajo al británico hasta su cuerpo…—Comencemos rápido Inglaterra…Así te cuesta menos olvidar lo que vamos a hacer…

Reino Unido se tensó al sentir como la mano del estadounidense recorría su espalda levantando de apoco su camiseta. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo?, puso sus manos contra su pecho y lo empujo con fuerza mientras se avergonzaba.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa…?—su respiración se volvió algo agitada ante el momento.

—Tú lo dijiste Arthur "Salgamos de esta habitación ahora mismo", así que pensé que tú querías…hacerlo…conmigo—desvió un poco el rostro.

Arthur no comprendía, no procesaba lo que el norteamericano trataba de explicarle. Estados Unidos le extendió la mano para pasarle la nota que comenzó a leer enseguida.

_Queridos Alfred y Arthur, ¿Qué tal? Como bien se pueden fijar ambos están encerrados. ¿La forma de salir?, fácil. Lo único que tienen que hacer es tener sexo…, no hay cámaras, no hay grabadoras así que despreocúpense, no habrá evidencia de lo que harán dentro de estas cuatro paredes pero sí sabremos si lo hacen o no._

Eso decía la maldita carta…

Arthur miró la carta, y luego miró a Alfred quien agachaba la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. Y volvió a mirar la carta, y luego a Alfred. "Carta, Alfred, carta, Alfred, carta, ¡Alfred!", paseaba la mirada rápidamente.

¿Para salir de allí…él y Alfred…tendrían que tener sexo?, sinceramente no se lo podía creer.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Habían pasado 16 horas…!16 horas allí encerrados!. Alfred se moría de hambre, no sabía si aguantaría más. Estaba que pensaba en poner en marcha el plan C.

**_-El plan A era: Esperar que alguien los sacara o morir esperando.  
-El plan B era: Tener sexo con Inglaterra por voluntad de ambos al menos para salir.  
-El plan C era: Tomarlo a la fuerza, o sea, sin consentimiento de Inglaterra._**

—¡Ábranme! ¡Ábranme maldición!

¿Cómo no se cansaba?

—¡Idiotas! ¡Mal nacidos! ¡Ábranme de una buena vez! ¡Ya verán cuando salga de aquí!

Era increíble su persistencia, tenía que aceptarlo.

Golpe, golpe tras golpe a la puerta y más gritos—¡ÁBRANME!

¿Realmente era tan terrible hacer el amor Inglaterra y él? ¿Realmente lo detestaría tanto?, pensó sintiéndose levemente mal. Realmente ellos dos no tenían ninguna posibilidad y América muy en el fondo deseaba secretamente que eso no fuera cierto.

Pero ya estaba llegando a su límite. Arthur volteó a verlo mientras aplicaba su plan C.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?

—Lo lamento Arthur, no queda opción —respondió serio desabrochándose parte de la camisa

—¡Sí, sí queda! —Insistía gritando— ¿Y podrías dejar de desvestirte? ¡RIGHT NOW!

Alfred ante la gran insistencia y el griterío del mayor volvía a arreglarse la ropa. A ese paso no saldrían nunca. Pero no era que él quisiera tener relaciones con el inglés, no era eso, ¡por supuesto que no!, vaya que no…eso era imposible. Él solamente quería salir de allí, y si para hacerlo tendría que…hacer el amor con...Arthur…no sería tan...

"Malo", no sería para nada malo, pensó mientras miraba de reojo al mayor, observando su rostro, su cabello, aquellos hermosos ojos, sus delgados brazos, era bastante esbelto.

—Bien…quédate allí…!quédate allí! —decía algo nervioso, él estaba en la esquina contraria a la del estadounidense, los más lejos posible.

—¿Qué haces Iggy?

—No me llames así…

—¿Entonces que haces?

—Estoy pensando, pero claro…es obvio que tú no sabes de esas cosas. Nunca piensas…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Afuera del cuarto, a 4 metros de distancia aproximadamente.

—¿Aun no? —preguntaba España mientras tomaba una carta de la mesa donde lo acompañaba el grandioso Prusia, Francia, Japón y Hungría.

—No…—susurró el prusiano sacando un 2, esa carta le servia para su trío. Estaba juntando dos.

—¿Crees que luego de esto nos maten? —preguntó Japón.

—Posiblemente mon amie, posiblemente…—aceptó el francés con una leve sonrisa.

—Y yo que no puedo grabar…—se quejo Hungría, al menos ya habían usado la palabra "**_desvestirse_**", eso era un avance.

—Dígamelo a mi Hungría-san, presiento que me perderé la vista de uno de los materiales más importantes que pueda tener de ellos dos. —tomó una carta y botó un AS

—Me bajo. —anunció Hungría mientras tomaba sus carta y ponía dos escalas y un trío en la mesa.

—Coño…—soltó Antonio al ver las cartas de la muchacha. Tal parecía que volvería a ganar la ronda. Y las apuesta con esa pervertida muchacha eran serias y muy posiblemente su Lovi lo mataría, ya que aposto grabar con lujo de detalles a él y a su amante teniendo "eso".

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cinco horas más, llevaban ya 21 horas allí, casi un día entero.

En eso, Arthur había tenido un plan, sí, el plan D.

Se acercó medio gateando hasta USA para quedar a centímetros, casi sobre él, Alfred se ponía nervioso ante la cercanía y más cuando el británico comenzó a susurrarle en el oído. —Alfred…tengo un plan para salir de aquí—explicó disminuyendo más la voz acercándose al cuerpo del estadounidense un poco más. —Veras…estaré cerca de ti, y gemiré…tú también gime, pero más pausadamente que yo ¿bien?, tenemos que estar juntos para que sientas que las voces provienen desde un mismo lugar…

**_-El plan D era: Fingir una relación sexual._**

"Comencemos", susurró el inglés seguro de su plan mientras Alfred no soportaba tanta cercanía, estaba nervioso...atraído de cierta forma…y más cuando el británico comenzó.

—Mnnngg…Al-Alfred…aahh..no..no tan rápido…—comenzaba a jadear cerca de su oreja.

—¡Ahh!...ah…ahhh, ¿Qué demo-nios… aah...crees…que estás haci-endo…?—seguía recitándole el mayor cercano a Alfred, el menor no lo soportaba, sentía sus mejillas arder al ver al británico casi sobre sus piernas mientras decía eso. Se estaba calentando…, excitando al escuchar esa voz en el inglés y eso en esos momentos era realmente malo.

Alfred no se podía resistir, atrajo al menor hasta su cuerpo desde la cadera y lamió su cuello sutilmente.

—Qué… ¿qué hac- aaaah!—no puso continuar al emitir un leve grito al sentir un leve apretón a su trasero, ¿Qué mierda le sucedía a Estados Unidos?

—Sólo hoy…, hoy Inglaterra…—le susurró—Para irnos a casa…para terminar esto pronto. Hagámoslo…

—Al-Alfred…—soltó tiñendo un poco sus mejillas al ver el rostro suplicante del menor e incluso más nervioso que el suyo, inseguro, indefenso incluso.

Arthur aceptó a duras penas luego de unos 20 minutos discutiendo. Se desabrocho su camisa aflojándose la corbata y abriéndosela hasta abajo dejando ver su pecho.

Allí, recostado contra la muralla con la camisa abierta mientras el menor le observaba con deseo mientras el otro apartaba un poco su vista y entrecerraba sus piernas. Alfred por su parte no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hasta una tetilla del mayor para morderla con suavidad haciendo que este se retorciera un poco y le sujetara la cabeza. Le gustaba, pero tenía que aparentar que no…era sólo por que quería salir de allí, nada más. Pero no podía ignorarlo, se estaba volviendo loco al sentir la lengua del menor recorriendo su pecho mientras tiraba con una de sus manos la otra tetilla del muchacho quien se retorcía y enrocaba la voz producto de la excitación.

—Ahhh…mm Al-Alfred…joder…no lo hagas tan…!aaaah! —estaba allí aferrándose más a la pared mientras Alfred lamía su cuerpo y acariciaba con sutileza sus muslos sin llegar a su entrepierna, sintiendo el propio calor del británico y sus leves arqueadas.

Era hermoso, jadeaba de apoco producto de sus caricias y se quejaba, no había apartado sus manos de los costados de abajo conteniéndose incluso en las mordidas que daba en su cuello agachando la cabeza y dejando escapar su suculenta respiración agitada y unos pequeños gruñiditos.

—Y… así…llegaremos rápido a casa…—le susurró en el oído al mayor mientras sujetaba su cabeza y la atraía hacia él depositando un beso en sus labios, innecesario, insonoro. No era algo que necesitaba hacer, pero lo hizo, metió su lengua en la cavidad del mayor quien se removió un poco al sentir como las caderas del menor se unían a las suyas. Dejando sentir lo excitado que estaban ambos, duros mientras se rozaban lento en medio de un beso.

Se separaron y se volvían a unir, Arthur estaba desesperándose y coló sus manos debajo de la camisa del mayor, acariciando su espalda con fuerza y dejando pequeñas marcas. Entrelazaban sus lenguas y ahogaban gemidos, cada sutil roce los calentaba más a continuar con aquello con la baga excusa de que si hacían eso rápido y sin tomarle tanta importancia ellos…

—Sí…llegaremos...aaah…pronto a casa…—jadeó mientras enervaba un poco su cuerpo en una erótica posición tirando un poco sus caderas hacia delante.

Enseguida después de eso el británico comenzó a ser más participador bajando el cierre de la nación contraria, sorprendiéndolo mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa—Vamos…puedes tocarme Arthur…

El mayor se tenso caliente, hirviendo mientras su cuerpo se movía por si mismo para acariciar la erección de Alfred.

—Mmm..aaha, Arthur…Ar-thur—jadeó en su oído con su voz ronca. —Se siente… **jo-di-da-men-te** bien. —deletreó mientras se apoderaba nuevamente del cuello del menor y tomaba su cinturón para quitarle aquellos molestos pantalones.

El mayor no pudo seguir acariciando a Alfred ante eso, trato de cerrar su piernas, de detener al más grande pero no podía, le abría las piernas y hacia que se distrajera por los besos que depositaba por su piel desnuda y el recorrido que hacia desde sus pies hasta sus muslos aplicando más fuerza cuando iba llegando cerca de su zona erógena. Estaba volviéndolo loco. Completamente loco.

El menor tiro de los pantalones dejando ver lo necesario. Era demasiado erótico, demasiado caliente y sentía como su miembro volvía a dolerle de tan sólo mirar.

Arthur estaba allí, sonrojado y hasta mojado con las piernas abiertas y un pequeño bulto en sus bóxer que sobresalía. Arthur se trato de encorvar para no sentirse tan expuesto pero ya le era imposible.

—Estás mojado Arthur…—dijo mientras se agachaba y lamía por sobre la tela el miembro de Arthur quien ya botaba pre-semen.

—Ahhh.. Shut up… estu-pid…mmm…

El menor infló sus cachetes y tiró con sus dientes el bóxer del mayor mientras éste le miraba con la vista entrecortada. Se acercó y miró sacando su lengua relamiéndose los labios primero para luego lamer desde abajo hasta la punta la erección de Arthur haciendo que este se retorciera un poco y moviera en un escalofrío sus caderas.

Alfred se detenía un poco para mirar al mayor, nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, así que trataba de que saliera algo decente. Fue hasta la punta del miembro de su contrario y beso sutilmente esa zona haciendo sonrojar al mayor.

—I-Idiota…que crees que..!aaah!... —no hubo momento para quejas.

Alfred se había tragado el miembro de Reino Unido prácticamente, moviendo su boca rápidamente simulando una penetración haciendo que el inglés se sintiera casi en el cielo y botara gemidos tras gemido.

Subía y bajaba, Arthur no sabia en que aferrarse sólo tomó los dorados cabellos de la cabeza de Alfred tratando de que fuera más despacio, más rápido…!No lo sabía!, no pensaba y apenas podía cerrar su boca y abrir los ojos.

Sus bóxer caían más abajo. Y fue cuando sintió como un dedo se movía dentro de su cavidad anal.

—Ahhh…joder…!qué!... —no se contenía, estaba siendo penetrado y masturbado al mismo tiempo…era algo tan…delicioso.

Otro dedo entraba dentro de él, mientras la boca del menor soltaba su miembro luego de darles unos pequeños mordiscos. Arthur no tenía ni quería tener tiempo para alegar, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar a su ex-colonia con desesperación, atrayéndolo a él y tocándolo en su entrepierna dura al igual que él, Alfred era el que menos había tenido atención.

—Ar-Arthur…—gemía al sentir la mano del mayor debajo de sus bóxer.

—Haggg..eres…tan poco..aahh…deli-cado…debiste de avisarme…

—¿Cuán-do los iba…aah… meter? —dijo para mover dentro de Arthur el tercer dedo ensanchando su entrada.

Había acabado. Arthur lo sintió, había llegado el momento. Alfred preguntó nuevamente si podía, el inglés apenas asintió totalmente rojo.

El británico apreció como las piernas se le fueron abriendo y la ropa que estaba a media pierna fue totalmente sacada de su cuerpo dejándola aun costado del cuarto vacío. América separó las piernas de su acompañante para abrir también su trasero un poco para penetrarlo de una embestida salvaje desde un comienzo.

—Ahhh…—gimió fuerte mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y botaba unas pequeñas lagrimas—Duele…!fuck! duele…dema-ciado…

Alfred jadeo un poco, era muy estrecho, trato de tranquilizar a Reino Unido con besos y rozando su abdomen contra la erección del menor, tal parecía que iba dando resultado.

—Muévete…rápido..acabe-mos con todo…haa..esto…—dijo entre placer y dolor, sabía que sólo hacían eso para salir de allí y se sintió como un estúpido al sentirse especial.

El miembro de Alfred comenzó a moverse dentro del inglés de apoco, entrando y saliendo por aquella estrecha entrada, golpeando con fuerza aumentando el ritmo.

—Siempre…siempre..mirán-dote…

Arthur no podía entender bien lo que decía el menor mientras golpeaba su miembro contra su entrada una y otra vez sacándole gemidos sonoros.

—Todo..el tiempo…tenien-do…tu atención—se confesaba en medio del placer de estar haciendo suyo al mayor como siempre lo deseo. —Total-mente en-ena..namorado…

Se movía más profundo haciendo que Arthur se retorciera y abriera la boca dejando escapar un poco de saliva y lágrimas de placer mientras no podía dejar de impresionarse ante lo que decía el estadounidense.

—Deseándo-te…tenien-do…cel-os de lo que…fuer-ra—le tomó ambas piernas y se movía más rápido tocando de vez en cuando la próstata del contrario en las arremetidas haciendo que este gimiera fuerte casi fuera de sí por el placer. —Pensando que algún día…co-mo este…tú y yo…

Estaban ambos que llegaban al orgasmo, Alfred depositaba pequeños besos en su amante quien en medio del placer sólo quería seguir escuchando al menor diciendo aquellas palabras…—Y qué sólo lo haga-mos…porque tenemos que salir me duel…

—I lo-ve you…aaaah! ¡Maldito, pervertido y psicópata americano!

Alfred se detuvo ante el comentario de su acompañante. —Sí… y te-nía miedo…de lo mism-o…que sólo lo hiciéramos porque…es una obligación...además.. qu-e siempre pens-é que tú no me ama-bas

—Me..too…!—exclamaba USA— Eso mis-mo pensaba…Te amo…dema-siado…dema-ciado…Siempre desee tener ****, contigo y tocarte el **** y usar ******* y verte gemir…

—Só-lo termina rápido que me estás.. asus-tando…

—Como quieras… "my lover" —deposito un beso en sus labios, el primero que se daría como el orgulloso amante de Arthur Kirkland

Alfred terminó al venirse dentro del mayor y éste acabar en el abdomen del menor. Ambos después de eso se arreglaron un poco las ropas mientras contaban estúpidas anécdotas ahora que se habían dicho un montón de cosas, se amaban…desde hace demasiado, sólo necesitaban un GRAN empujón para darse cuenta de ellos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ya eran 26 horas, a Francis le tocaba hacer guardia, él no hizo tanto drama, es verdad, tenía que llegar a hacer cosas **_no buenas_** con cierto canadiense…pero éste no se molestaría después de lo que logró con sus amigos.

Ya no se escuchaban ruidos desde ya hace un buen rato…y de los verdaderos, Francia sonrió ante este hecho. Su trabajo había terminado…esos dos ya cumplieron la condición para salir de allí y vaya que les debió de haber gustado.

Tomó las llaves y las puso en la puerta girándola para abrir.

—Alfred…Arthur ya pueden…—se detuvo, no los vio dentro de la habitación a primera vista cuando ve como se asoma un brazo cerca de la puerta, era el de América que se movía de apoco.

Se estaban besando desenfrenadamente, aún continuaban haciéndolo, acariciándose y pasando sus dedos por debajo de la camisa del contrario pero estaban saliendo de la habitación en medio de un beso hambriento, sin separar sus bocas a excepciones de unos cuantos segundos.

El francés suspiró y expresó una sonrisa colocando sus manos en sus caderas. —¿Te pido un taxi Alfred?

—Haa..sí…—dijo América mientras le volvían a devorar la boca. —Que sea…para los Estados Unidos…cama… para dos. —señaló con una sonrisa lamiendo el cuello del británico quien aflojo un gustoso gemido.

Francis se cruzó de brazos y realmente se pregunto cuanto tiempo se debieron de estar conteniendo. Llamó al taxi pensando al ver a esos dos que sería una larga noche.

Alfred ni Arthur lo dijeron, a la mañana siguientes no se les vio, ni tampoco a la siguiente. Sólo al tercer día llegaron ambos, algo nerviosos y evitando miradas inquisidoras por el resto de los países que habían participado en el diabólico plan.

Nunca se lo dirían, ni a ellos mismos ni a los países, nunca dirían que lo mejor que pudieron hacer por ellos fue encerrarlos con esa condición que antes les parecía retorcida y aterradora, pero ahora era simplemente infaltable. No alegaron absolutamente nada, ni siquiera pidieron explicaciones a Japón y Francia de por qué los habían metidos allí, sólo pensaban secretamente por que demonios…

**_¿Por qué demonios no se les ocurrió antes encerrarlos juntos?_**

* * *

Y así fue…, espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno, si para que estos dos se quieran, se confiesen sus sentimientos y tengan s*** tiene que encerrarlos en una habitación por horas ¡pues bien valdrá la pena para mí!. ¿Para ustedes no? .Por dios que soy malvada…Sin mucho más que decir adiós y se cuidan!

Personas que me siguen, los fic que tengo que actualizar están casi listos ;D, no se preocupen…ya tengo casi terminado **_Escribiendo un fanfic_** y me falta un poco más de **_You like me_**, que se supone que debo actualizar antes pero es que me cuesta más la trama, espero poder actualizarlos dentro de esta semana ¿bien? ;O;.


End file.
